


Twice as Nice

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little drabbles about Shawn and Carlton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Nice

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

_**Once** _

Shawn watched as Carlton slept peacefully on the couch. The detective was stretched out, snoring, and taking up all three cushions. It wasn't an uncommon sight but it still warmed his heart to be able to witness it.

Shawn crept quietly towards the couch and carefully lifted Carlton's head, so that he could sit down. He gently laid the detective's head onto his lap and ran gentle fingers through his lover's thick hair.

Carlton leaned into his fingers and nuzzled Shawn's thigh, falling into a deeper, even more peaceful sleep. The psychic was perfectly content to just sit, caressing Carlton as he slept, even if the detective had fallen asleep during their date.

_**Twice** _

It wasn't everyday that a suspect in a murder investigation not only hit on your lover but also took him hostage in an attempt to escape from arrest. Unfortunately, today seemed to be one of those days. Luckily, they had resolved it before anyone could get hurt. Carlton really wanted to lock Shawn up so that there would be no way for the younger man to attract any more psychotics.

"I'm fine, Carly," Shawn tried to assure the detective.

Carlton would hear none of it though as he inspected the area around Shawn's temple where the gun had been pressed. There was a small burn there in the shape of a circle from where the suspect had pressed the hot barrel of the gun to the psychic's head after firing off a shot. Gentle fingers pressed against the flesh and massaged the temple in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

Shawn's hand on his stopped him though. "Seriously, Carlton, I'm alright. I'm safe," he whispered as he stared into tired, worried, blue eyes. "You saved me, thank you."

Carlton stared into Shawn's earnest gaze and vowed, "I'll always save you."


End file.
